Lyran Alliance
The Lyran Alliance is a fictional state in the BattleTech universe. Formely the Lyran Commonwealth it was created as a result of Kathrine Steiner-Davion using a cluase within the alliance that formed the Federated Commonwealth to break away the lyran part. History The Lyran Commonwealth was a fictional interstellar state within the fictional BattleTech universe. Formed in the year 2341 and disbanded in 3056 to join the Federated Commonwealth. The Lyran Commonwealth was formed by the merger of the Tamar Pact, the Alliance of Donegal, and the Federation of Skye. The original capital of the Lyran Commonwealth was Arcturus, but the throne was transferred to Tharkad in 2406, where it has remained ever since. The Lyran Commonwealth was ruled for most of its history by House Steiner. Lyran Alliance The catalyst for the secession of Lyran worlds from the FedCom was the death of young Joshua Marik, heir to the Free Worlds League. Ill with leukemia, Joshua died while undergoing treatment at the New Avalon Institute of Science. His death came at a delicate time, with the Clans chafing at the fifteen-year Truce of Tukayyid and the treaty itself set to expire a mere decade. In addition, Joshua's demise left his half-sister Isis as heir presumptive to the Free Worlds throne. Isis Marik's engagement to Sun-Tzu Liao, Chancellor of the Capellan Confederation, raised the specter of the ambitious Capellan leader controlling the League's army and industrial production. Faced with this dilemma, Victor Steiner-Davion made a fateful error in judgment. Substituting a double for Joshua. An enraged Thomas Marik learned of the deception and promptly declared war on the FedCom. An apparently shocked Katherine disavowed Victor and proclaimed Lyran neutrality in the conflict. Along with that neutrality came a declaration of secession; henceforth, Lyran territory would no longer be part of the FedCom, but would instead be known as the independent Lyran Alliance. Primed by anti-Victor rumors and the upheaval of recent years, most Lyran citizens welcomed the break. Victor and his loyal military units were too preoccupied with the Clans to undo the secession by force, and so the Lyran people had little fear of civil war. In 3067, after Katherine Steiner-Davion was deposed, her brother Peter took up the post of Archon, and renamed the nation as the Lyran Commonwealth as a way to divorce the nation from the more totalitarian rule enforced under the deposed Archon-Princess' rule. BattleTech (2018) Wealth is the greatest strength of the merchant princes of the Lyran Commonwealth, ruled by House Steiner. Despite a number of humiliating defeats in the first two Succession Wars, the Lyran Commonwealth has bounced back thanks to the combined strength of its economy (the biggest of the five great Successor States) and its control of the Inner Sphere's largest functioning BattleMech factories. What the Lyran Commonwealth may lack in military prowess, it makes up for with raw numbers and industrial scale. References *Stackpole, Michael A. (1995). Bred for War. Roc Books. External links * de:Lyranisches Commonwealth es:Mancomunidad de Lira Category:BattleTech nations